Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon, Hat Pop, and Sharkbate. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Specific News *For the first time ever, a pin has returned. *There's a new Penguin Style edition! *The Music Jam 2009 will run from July 17 - 26! *Club Penguin is now available in Spanish! *DJ3K has been updated! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Very Important Announcements *'Check here.' *TurtleShroom has resigned as dictator. Hat Pop and Sharkbate will take his place. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) * There has been a new rule added. If you're going to add an image to your signature, the size limit is 20px. You can not have huge images in your signature. Normal Announcements (Request an Announcement) *'Sign here and help us block Ben wikia wide!' - See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! *Ben is blocked forever and will remain that way. Both Webmaster Hat Pop and another Webmaster who wishes to remain anonymous have agreed! See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! *Metalmanager has come back! Hurrah! *Please read This. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *I'm back and i am good. If you believe me sign my page :) --The Real Ben *Just a little heads up, Gsnap MIGHT quit. *If you see a vandal, please put on their talk page, before putting . Thanks. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 02:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ]] * Go to the wiki's Vandal Watch to help look out for vandals! Promotional Announcements See this for more. *Hat Pop is now a Webmaster! *Sharkbate is now a Webmaster! *Joeyaa is now a rollback! *Seahorseruler is now an Administrator *Patchy99 ninja master is now a rollback! *Unknown4 is now a rollback! Weekly Poll Do you think Ben's Block was fair? No! No! TS and Wompus just don't like him! Totally Unfair! Yes Seahorseruler and Ben don't think right, He should have been blocked. BEN WAS BLOCKED!?!?!?!? '''In the previous poll, The question was: Did you meet sensei yet on Club Penguin? The winner was' No, But I really want to.. which had 101 votes! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! June's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Flystar55555! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! May's Winner The winner of May is... (drumroll) Rockhopper! Picture Of The Month The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Week We will upload a new igloo of the week every week! This Week's Winner *This Week's winner is: Hat Pop! Congratulations! Nominate your igloo Here! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin The current pin is at the Pool. It is a Dojo Lantern. Next pin will be hidden on July 16 - July 29, 2009. ----- An additional pin is at the Stage, where you have to click several objects to find it. It is a ruby. It will stay until next play. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. It is also a pin. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members. *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help